The Prince of Arines
by MoonSeaEarth
Summary: When Alfeegi and KaiStern come back to life they find Earth protcting them. Also Runes a prince and we all know about Rath so what about Thatz?And why is he acting wired when these forin guards came looking for someone named Issac.Is Thatz the Prive of Ar
1. Last Names

I all stared with a simple observation which was everyone knew everyone else's last name except for Thatz's  
  
"Yah that is weird isn't it" the fairy prince Rune though to himself pondering on why no else hadn't noticed especially himself! He always noted stuff like this.  
  
"Hey Rune what's up?" the future king of Dusus Rath asked.  
  
"Rath have you ever noticed something about Thatz?" the elf asked not sure on how to approach the topic.  
  
"Yah, who hasn't!? He eats ungodly amounts of food in at one time and he has a obsessive compulsion disorder for treasure and shiny things. Which he sells to buy food, so in my opinion it's a very evil cycle." Rath replied smirking at the memory of the time Alfeegi saw how much food Thatz could eat in one day and blew a gasket when he found out that Thatz was going become the Earth Dragon Knight.  
  
":No Rath I'm talking about his name." Rune said half laughing at the same memory that made Rath smirk.  
  
"Why what's wrong with Thatz kc.......Rune I hope you know his last name or I'm going to make crappie ruler."  
  
"Hey guys I'm back!!!!!" the friendly thief of Dusus announced with the same cheerful happy voice.  
  
"Hey Thatz I know you just got back and all but......" Rune started to ask Thatz without offending him. But Rath not likening the lengthy process decided to be blunt.  
  
"Thatz what's your last name? Oh, and why were you gone three and a half mouths?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Thatz was trying to be his normal self but he wasn't quick enough for Rath to see what he was truly felling.  
  
"Your last name, Thatz! You and Rune know mine! We know Runes! And what took you three and a half months! Not even the Dragon Lord knew where you went!" Rath was starting to get pissed he and Rune both knew that he was hiding something. He saw the look in Thatz eyes before he could hide it.  
  
"Thatz you have to admit it's kind of weird...." Rune said in a quite reassuring voice that sometimes it helped Thatz get calm and gather his head and Rune hoped it worked because a few seconds ago Thatz looked like he was going to bolt.  
  
"I-I what's that?" Thatz asked glad that the stupid bells started to ring, for they changed the subject.  
  
"Oh the bells mean we have a visitor, and we have to go meet them. Like when that major came." Rune got up and started to walk towards the main entrench way with Rath and Thatz right behind him.  
  
"Oh we were supped to go meet the major?!" Thatz slapped his forehead. "I swear you can live in this place forever and never get the hang of it!"  
  
"Thatz what did you think it meant?' Rune asked still walking.  
  
"Um, that Alfeegi put in a second lunch like I suggested." Thatz was half laughing scratching the back of his head nervously.  
  
"Thatz you what!?" Rune was acting so Alfeegi like it was scary.  
  
"Dragon Knights hurry!" A random Dragon tribe member yelled at them. "You want to see this." When the Dragon person was done yelling he ran past them towards the Dragon Lord's chambers.  
  
When they finally got to the entrench two people where standing there looking at them with big grins on there face.  
  
"Alfeegi, Kai-Stern!"  
  
Sorry its short but I needed to post this soon before spring brake. 


	2. Dragon Tales NOT the show

"Alfeegi? Kai-Stern is that really you!!??"Rath yelled and tackled Kai- Stern with a grin that was spread from ear to ear.  
  
"So I have to die and come back to life to get a hug from you? Well no offence Rath but, I don't think it's worth it." Kai-stern sounded disappointed but started to laugh none the same and returned Rath's tackle hug.  
  
"Well I'm just glad to see the Thatz hasn't run the Dragon Lord bankrupt yet!"Alfeegi chuckled [a/n that's a funny word]"Speaking of Thatz where is he?"Alfeegi said smiling to and gave Rune a hug {NOT in the gay way you sicko's!!]  
  
"Well I thought he was ri..."Rune started but was quickly cut off when Thatz entered the room.  
  
"Alfeegi!!Kai-Stern!! HOLY CRAP!!" Thatz yelled feeling odd that he was talking to someone who was supposed to be dead. Well so was everyone else but Thatz wasn't trying to be polite.  
  
"Uh...guys I know you just came back and all...but you haven't...you haven't seen Earth have you?" Thatz asked bluntly scratching the back of his head nervously.  
  
"THATZ!! You lost Earth!!.....AGAIN!!!!!" Rune screeched his eyes and face turning red.  
  
"No I just misplaced him."  
  
"Well Thatz we did see a dragon shish kabobed to a stick on our way here, but."Kai-Stern stared to explain....  
  
"But we thought that, that couldn't be Earth because we know how responsible Thatz is."...and Alfeegi finished it for him.  
  
"YEAH! SO WHAT DID YOU DO!!!" Thatz yelled impatiently waiting to hear the news of what happened to his poor dragon friend  
  
"So we left him .Oh, don't be sad Thatz the thing was already dead!" Kai- Stern said trying to comfort Thatz who had the puppy dog look only it was sadder.  
  
"A—Are you sure?"  
  
"OH HECK NO!! He's right here!"  
  
------OK people Thatz is going to talk in complete sentences. That means he's talking to Earth. OK? Good------  
  
Thatz started running toward Earth who was now perched neatly on Alfeegi's left shoulder, but abruptly stopped.  
  
"What do you mean it's my fault!!! You're the one that looked over the edge of the cliff!!!" Thatz yelled at Earth turning red.  
  
There was a pause before Thatz started to yell again "I didn't push you off! You leaned to close to the edge and fell! ADMIT IT!!"  
  
"Ok, yeah so what! I snuck up behind you and said "BOO"! But who would have thought that if a dragon fell off a cliff it would flap its freaking wings and FLY!!!  
  
After this Thatz turned around his back toward Earth and crossed his arms over his chest, signaling that the discussion was over  
  
"Well who wants to hear our tale of becoming alive again?" Kai-Stern said happily trying to lighten the mood a bit.  
  
"OH!!ME!" Thatz yelled in return waving his hand franticly in the air.  
  
"Well it's almost dinner you could just tell us then." Rune suggested pinning Thatz with a death glare.  
  
"Good idea Rune!! But I already ate!"  
  
"Thatz are you feeling ok?" Alfeegi asked.  
  
"Well let's just say that old habits die hard!!" Thatz announced again scratching the back of his head from apprehension.  
  
"Thatz what did you do?" Rune asked who was ready to explode any minute.  
  
"Well when the bell rang my feet made a bee line for the kitchen and I couldn't stop them!! They have a mind of there own you know. Ain't that funny?" Thatz looked at Rune and took a gulp of air." Well best be going! Got to go! hehe BYE!"  
  
Rath looked at Rune who had dark red eyes and face, and he also had the fires of hell rising behind him.  
  
"Geez Rune! No wonder why he ran."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK so it was short .I will make the next chapter longer. Oh if I don't update just review me telling me to get my butt in gear cause if you don't then I'm going to forget!! I should update again soon because I'm not in school and I have a lot of it write already I just wait for reviews and stuff. OK I think that's all!  
  
And don't forget: If at first you don't succeed....Skydiving is not for you. Thank you and please review!!


	3. MIA I will change chapter name later

Every one was at the table waiting for Kai-Stern to tell his tale. Well almost everyone. Thatz was M.I.A and Ruwalk who was still guarding Lykouleon's door from those who were not aloud in, and Lykouleon was still in his room that was being guarded doing whatever it was he was doing.

"SO will you tell us Kai-Stern!!??" Rath asked pleased his best friend was back.

"OH, about how we became alive again?" Kai-Stern said sounding a little **too** happy.

"You do that Kai-Stern I'm going to find Thatz." Alfeegi announced as he scratched his nose twice.

"You're going to talk to him about taking responsibility for Earth right?" Kai-Stern replied as he rubbed his eye four times.

"Yeah." Alfeegi walked away to go confront Thatz.

"What was that about? Hey Kai-Stern does your eye hurt?" Rath asked his voice still happy.

"Huh? Oh yeah, but it's gone now."[Hehehe get it? It was a code! Lol}

Once Thatz was in the garden he looked around making sure that no one was around, unaware that Alfeegi was hiding behind the garden wall.

"Way to go Earth!!" Thatz cheered as he high-five Earth." The fake argument was a great idea!!"

"What fake argument?" Alfeegi asked as he stepped away from his super secret hiding place [ [a/n I thought that sentence was funny!}.

"I think the answer is Alfeegi...What isn't a fake argument?" Thatz said complete with shifty eyes.

"Thatz are you hiding something?" Thatz snorted

"Besides hordes of gold, and treasure?" came his sarcastic reply.

"Thatz I'm serious!" Alfeegi shot back his self-control wearing thin.

"Well who said I wasn't?!"

As long as Thatz remembered being with the Dragon tribe they always wanted to know what he was doing.Where he was ,and why. He could relate to Rath, never being taken series, and people wanting to know what you were doing at all times, just like a little kid!! And lately he was feed up with it.

"Look Alfeegi! If I wanted to tell you I would!!! I'm just trying to find my old life that I ......."That's how far Thatz got before he clamped his mouth shut.

"That you what Thatz?" Alfeegi asked calm as ever.

"Alfeegi. Lykouleon wants to see you and Kai-Stern." Tetheus announced his voice as monotone as ever.

Alfeegi left but not before he gave Thatz a look that made him feel guilty for no pacific reason. It was probably because it was his first day back, and he was already arguing with him.

Thatz just stood there like a rock in a pond. He stared at Tetheus for a few minutes before taking off running down the court yard looking for a good place to hide, and clear his head for awhile

Tetheus just stared at the boy as he ran. Sometimes Thatz amazed him. He was always so cheerful always laughing at everything, and being goofy that you would never guess that that type of anger, and hate was bottled up inside him. Or maybe that wasn't it. Maybe it was something else that caused his outburst. Maybe it was sadness, and grief. Maybe it was the fact that Thatz really never had a home.

Sure he lived here, but that was just because he had no where else to go. Rune had the fairy forest where some of the water lights dwelled, and lingered, and this was Rath's home. He was the next heir to the Dragon throne. Tetheus wondered how Thatz wasn't jealous of Rune, or Rath.

But he wasn't really that surprised. no one really knew Thatz ,because most of the time everyone's attention was fixed on Rune, or Rath ,or something else. What with Rath being half demon, and Rune's control problems with Varawoo, and his race being taken out by demons, and all the demon troubles they have been having lately. Thatz was never a big trouble maker, and he never had issue that brought the dragon with him to solve it, so naturally no one really worried about him.

Thatz was just Thatz. There were no words to describe him. People thought they knew him but the really didn't. People think they know the things Thatz likes, but they really don't. People think they know Thatz.........but they really don't.

Tetheus just watched the boy as he ran looking for a place to and hide. It was probably going to be in a tree. He was the Earth night after all. Plus he was Thatz, there were no words to describe him, or his actions.

Oh yeah!!! Look at me I'm special, AND I updated!! I feel so proud!! Oh ,and sorry for the late update!! I was going to update then s school reared it's ugly head into my life with a crap load of homework. Yes my school gives homework the first day, and yes I already started I started like two weeks ago, and I already have a report do!!

SO don't expect a update for awhile. Well maybe Labor Day weekend. But that's a might because I don't think my school let's me out the day. Because my school is EVIL!!!!!!!!!!! But I promise I'll try to update sooner!! Because I know you all get mad when I take half a year to update!!{I haven't updated one of my stories for two years now when Christmas comes up. That's because I need to rewrite it.]

Well just review me if anything doesn't make sense, or you can just plain review me!!! Either way I'll be happy. Innless it a flame.

LOOK TO EVERYONE WHO THINKS ABOUT CLICKING THAT PURPLE/BLUE BOTTON!!!IF YOUR GOING TO FLAME I"LL GET REALLY MAD AT YOU AND I WILL BLOCK YOU!!!!AND IF YOU DON"T LIKE THAT STORY THAT MUCH WHY IN THE NAME OF BOBO THE CLOWN ARE YOU EVEN READING THIS???NO ONE'S MAKING YOU!!!!!!SO LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SO that's all I have to say!! Please review!!!

I_n the name of all that is holy _[I thought that line was funny! lol]

_MSE_

p.s I don't like clowns. They scare me.


	4. Not So Happy Days

Alfeegi was absentmindedly walking down to Lykouleon's room, only vaguely aware that his feet were moving. He was thinking about Thatz, but then again who wasn't. The Earth knight just wasn't the same anymore.

When Alfeegi was heading back to the Dragon Tribe Castle .He could picture everyone in his mind. He could picture what every one was going to do when he came back, and what they were gong to say. The only thing he got right about Thatz was that he was going to ask about Earth. But anyone who had lost their dragon would do that.a/n Well hopefully

When he was half way to his detonation Alfeegi bumped into Kai-Stern. They walked side-by-side for awhile until Kai-Stern expelled the silence.

"How did it go?" he sounded hopeful, but that hope was hanging by a thread.

"Err. Not so good. As we suspected he doesn't give secrets easily. He almost let something slip, but stopped."

"Why what did he say?" Kai-Stern said still trying to sound hopeful even though he knew there was nothing to hope for.

"He said." Alfeegi paused, trying to recall Thatz's exact words." He said That he was trying to find his old life that he.....,and then he stopped" Alfeegi's said his voice quite It was so quite it sounded almost foreign to him. Until he let out a loud grunt of frustration.

"Well maybe next time." Kai-Stern said sounding happy trying to cheer him up.

"I don't think there will be a next time" his voice was rising along with his temper." He's going to avoid me now. Maybe even you."

"Why was it that bad? 'Kai-Stern questioned. He didn't think anything could go wrong when you talked to Thatz.

"He yelled."

"He yelled?" Kai-Stern was almost yelling himself now." I didn't know Thatz could do that. But I don't think he'll avoid us. Do you?"

"I approached him wrong. So it's my fault. I thought I knew him. I thought I knew how he'd react. How wrong was I? And yes he will avoid us. He's a thief, or was. He lived on the streets. He knows how to get information he needs, and how to avoid the people who want it. I should have gotten to know him better. So he wouldn't suspect anything at first. The whole thing went belly up."

OK here's my new chapter. I just want to let you people know I really really appreciate your comments and Constructive criticism!! I like it when people are honest with me! Also the flame thing wasn't really directed at anyone. It's just something I had to get off my chest!! 'Cause I really hate people who only read stories just to flame them. Also I'm working on my grammar, and stuff. Especially my spelling! It's just when I write a new chapter for a story I get so excided that I kind of forget everything I learned in school!!! Also I'm not to sharp on catching my own mistakes!! I just want you all to know I'm trying my best! Any-dang-way I'm sorry this update took so long!! My teachers are being evil mutters.lol

And remember the only time you have to much fuel is when you're on fire! Thank you and please review!!

MSE

p.s my grammar check is broken. How I accomplished that I'll never know. SEE YA!


	5. Tremors

"STUID! STUID! STUPID!!" Thatz yelled to himself." You just had to keep your mouth running! You almost told him!! THATZ YOU IDIOT!!" Thatz yelled in his head as he kicked a rock. He had been mentally scolding himself for the past ten minutes but it only made him feel even more miserable, Thatz had never felt so awful in his whole entire life, he wanted to cry, but no tears would come.

When Thatz was almost cooled off emotionally, and physically he climbed in a tree, and let the chilly night breeze wash over him. Thatz closed his eyes, and his breathing became more calm and steady, then he let himself doze off into a deep sleep.

When Kai-Stern and Alfeegi meet up with Lykouleon the big reunion started all over again. As Lykouleon talked about every thing that had occurred sense Alfeegi and Kai-Stern died Alfeegi took a good look at him.

His hair was sticking out all over, black ring's had formed under his eyes which made him look exhausted, papers were scattered on his desk, and the room was a jumbled mess. Alfeegi glanced over at Kai-stern who was obviously doing the same thing as him.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude Lord Lykouleon," Alfeegi interrupted, "but

you look terrible. So does your desk, well your whole room in general actually."

"Yeah Lykouleon," Kai-Stern started until Alfeegi glared at him. "I mean _Lord_ Lykouleon what's all the paper's for? You did find replacements for us right?" Kai-Stern question somewhat concerned, afraid that Lykouleon had been doing all the work himself.

Lykouleon laughed nervously." Yeah of course I found replacements for you guys!"

Kai-Stern let out a belly full of air that he had been holding in. "That's a relief," he murmured to himself. "Who is it?" he questioned aloud.

"Well..."

"Well?" prompted Alfeegi

"It's."

"It's?" prompted Kai-Stern

"Ummmmm."

"Yeah?" Alfeegi and Kai-Stern said in unison. They couldn't take the suspense any longer!

"Thatz and Rune…. "

Alfeegi hit the roof, almost literally too." YOU WHAT!?!"

Rune was walking in the garden, when he felt a slight tremor in the ground. He knelt down and pressed his hand against the earth. There it was again, and it was defiantly a tremor. That meant Thatz was upset.

Normally when something bothered Thatz enough he would naturally make the earth sake a little. He never realized he did this because nothing really bothered him so much for it to happen a lot. Also he was the Earth Dragon knight so he's probably so used to tremors by now to the point of not even feeling them.

Plus most people didn't even feel it, the only reason he could was because he was an elf, and as such his five senses were shaper then a normal person's.9I don't know if that's true in the book's but go with me here!Lol)

But if it was Thatz who had caused that small quake that meant he was really upset. Quickening his pace Rune set out to look for the Earth Knight. A few minute's later Rune found Thatz in his normal hiding spot. It was tree he used to hide in to escape from his Dragon knight lessons (A/n Like in the 13th book, when Thatz told Rune to go chase the butterflies.)

After a few minutes Rune noticed something odd about Thatz. He was asleep. Now that Rune thought about it, he never really had seen Thatz in a deep sleep like he was in now.

When Thatz, Rath, and himself want on a mission Thatz was always last to fall asleep, and first to wake up. It's weird that I never noticed it before now. Rune thought it himself. Did Thatz really not trust the dragon tribe enough to even fall asleep in front of them? Or was it something else, something Rune couldn't quite place his finger on?

"He looks different," Rune concluded aloud after a few minutes of deep reflection.

"Doesn't he?"

Rune turned abruptly to see who was behind him. "Oh, Tetheus it's just you." the blonde said as he put his hand to his chest in an attempt to slow down his rapidly beating heart.

"He looks peaceful. Wouldn't you say?" Tetheus asked as he looked at Thatz.

"What makes you say that?" Rune asked. "Doesn't," Rune started, but he was interrupted.

"YOU WHAT!!"

Rune smirked. Alfeegi had only seen Lykouleon for about 2 minute's and he was already in trouble." Doesn't everyone look peaceful? When they sleep?"

"I don't know. It just seams like we always thought we knew Thatz until recently. Now we are starting to realize that we don't. When I realized this I started to think. Thatz always acts happy, but his eyes are never laughing along with him. And when he thinks he's not with anyone he never smiles, like he always does when he's with us. It's like he doesn't show what he truly feels around us." Tetheus paused for a moment as he thought about something." His eating habits, I'm afraid, no one can explain," Tetheus said as he cracked a grin. Rune in reply laughed at Tetheus's joke.

"C'mon Rune it's getting late. I'll watch over Thatz. You should get back to the castle, "suggested Tetheus.

"Yeah, the sun is setting pretty fast. Ok see you tomorrow Tetheus."

When Thatz woke up he fell out of the tree he forgot he was in. Shaking his head side to side, Thatz lifted himself from the ground. Just as he was about to figure out where he should go he heard the bells chime.

"Damn it!!" he exclaimed. "I'm in too bad of a mood to meet new people.

Plus hadn't that stupid bell rung enough this week?! Oh well to the library just incase. "Thatz mentally sighed as he finished talking to himself in his head.

There was a window in the library that over looked the palace gates. Every since those freaky dream's Thatz started to get a few months ago, he came here every time someone new arrived. He didn't want to tell any one about the dreams because they would probably just tell him he was psycho, plus getting all personal with others about himself just wasn't his style.

So to avoid the real truth Thatz fed Rune and Rath the lie about going to the kitchens. It wasn't really a lie the first time he heard the bell rang he really thought it was lunch and ate, the second time he just stopped in there to get to the library, he never told Rune he was eating. Rune came to that conclusion himself.

But every time Thatz went to the window that over looked the elaborate palace gates he never saw what he didn't expect, but to his surprise when he pulled back the thick velvet curtain he saw what he hadn't expected. Four people dressed in foreign armor talking to Lord Lykouleon.

"Holy Crap....."

Ohhhh! I updated!!spins in computer chair and fall's outLol I've read your reviews and I think some of them mentioned spelling so I was trying really hard to make this chapter good! But every time I would get on my computer I would loss inspiration. Or spin in my computer chair and fall out! Lol. That's why this chapter took so long. Plus I'm just really lazy!Lol just joking! I hoped you liked it!

MSE (That's an alien smiley)

Quote; I wish I had a penny for every penny he had.......Then I'd have a lot of pennies.


	6. THE KNIGHT'S HAVE ARRIVED!

The knight's looked at every one with glaring eyes, as if they were searching for someone or something. They were clad in black armor that gleamed in the high sun's rays. They stood in the palace's entrance, broad shouldered, there faces both extremely alert and tired at the same time.

"We have come in search for the Prince of Arines." said a knight who stepped out of the group, his voice was deep and it almost commanded respect." We believe that he is here among your people. We have come here to request your king's permission to search your land. We promise that we have not come to harm any one nor do we intend to. May we please speak to your King?" the knights voice was clear in precise and was filled with nothing but respect.

"Arines?" Lykouleon asked." Is your king still alive?"

"Yes my Lord. We are his royal guard. My I ask who you are?" the same guard who spoke questioned.

"Oh yes. I forgot to introduce myself didn't I? Sorry for my rudeness. I'm Lykouleon. King of Dusis." Lykouleon watched as the knights took of there helmets and bowed. "No need of such formalities, knights." Lykouleon laughed and dismissed there jester with a sweep of his hand.

"But your highness." one of the younger knights protested, he had messy brown hair and was quite short compared the rest of his company.

"Lord Lykouleon will do." Alfeegi couldn't believe it. Was Lykouleon being serious for once?

"I would have you just call me Lykouleon but Alfeegi here would probably. Well we won't go into that right now." Lykouleon laughed as he watched Alfeegi glare at him. "Anyway he's still alive! I always knew the mighty King of Arinas would be too stubborn to die young. Well you're going to have to tell me everything over dinner. We can discuss the matter then. But for now I'll have someone take your horses and show you your rooms. "Lykouleon cocked his head, and put a finger to his chin, the knights figured that he was trying to remember something. "Ah I remember! I forgot to introduce you to every one."

About five minutes later Lykouleon was done with the introductions. Well almost done, one person was missing. One person with red hair, and an Earth dragon was missing to be more exact. Every one waited for a few minutes before Rune got feed up and was about to go search for him.

"I swear I'm going to kill him when I find him." the blonde muttered beneath his breath

"Hey guys what's up? Ohhh look visitors!" Thatz laughed as he walked up to the group.

"Where were you!" the elf exploded.

Thatz looked sheepishly at Rune. "I got lost .There are too many hallways in this place." Thatz scratched the top of his head and laughed again.

"Excuse me." the tallest and probably oldest knight spook, he looked about the same age as Tetheus." Have we met before?"

"Have you ever had anything stolen from you?" Thatz asked sounding serious for once in his life.

"No." the knight replied looking slightly confused. Why would someone in Lykouleon's court have to steal?

"Nope, you've never seen me before!" Once again Thatz couldn't help but to laugh.

"Are you sure? If you didn't have those scares…."

Thatz quickly cut-off the knight," I would look exactly like myself." Thatz could feel Alfeegi glaring a hole in the back of his head, but he couldn't figure out why. _Maybe he realized that I have been taking more money then I was supposed to for all the trips I have been talking. Or maybe he found the part of the castle I caved in….._Thatz felt Rune's elbow gab his side as the elf hissed "Introduce yourself."

"Ohhhhhhhhh." _Good that gives me more time to unearth parts of the castle that I collapsed, _Thatz mentally sweat dropped." I'm the mighty King of Thieves! I may steal your stuff, but I never under price it on the black market!" Thatz took a side glace at Alfeegi who looked like he was about to kill the so-called King of Thieves. "But if I don't introduce myself properly Alfeegi will skin me and then not let me in the kitchen I am Thatz the dragon Knight of Earth. Now I need to go eat something. So excuse me."

Thatz was half way down the hall before Rune took off after him determined to find out what he did or broke to make him so skitterish around the rest of the castles inhabitants.

Rune can down the hallway to catch up with his fellow dragon knight.

"Thatz! Thatz wait up!" Rune called, but for some reason Thatz wasn't stopping. And he wasn't heading towards the kitchen either. The water knight started to wonder what Thatz was really going to do. "Thatz you better stop right now or I will…"Rune paused trying to find a punishment suitable for the Earth Knight if he didn't obey,"OR I WILL SUBMERGE THE KITCHEN!" Thatz stopped dead in his tracks.

"You wouldn't dare!" the red head accused as the elf approached him.

"I would and you know it. Now what did you do?" Rune demanded.

"What do you mean 'what did I do? I didn't do anything" Thatz asked with a perfectly innocent face.

"Then why did you leave so suddenly if you weren't going to the kitchen?" inquired the elf who was losing what ever patience he had left.

"Who said I wasn't going to the kitchen."

"Thatz you passed the kitchen five minutes ago."

"So? Maybe I'm talking the long way." Thatz was being stubborn and Rune didn't feel like playing his psychological word games.

"Thatz if you don't tell me the real reason right now I really will put the kitchen under two feet of water." Threaded Rune who had pulled out a heaven's aqua ball.

"Fine!" Thatz sighed and threw his hands up in defeat." I left because those knights kept looking at me."

"They were looking at you? Thatz they were looking at every body." Rune reasoned.

"Yeah, but that one was practically staring at me! Like he was trying to eat my soul with his eye's or something." Rune couldn't help but to laugh at Thatz.

"Thatz they are not going to eat your soul. "Thatz started to laugh too.

"Yeah I know. I was just joking. They were really trying to eat your soul Rune! They probably heard from some demon that a elf maiden's soul is a delicacy." Thatz tried to run away and laugh at the some time, but the lack of air was slowing him down.

"That's it! That's the last time I let any one make fun of my looks!" The elf growled and chase after the King of Thieves. "Thatz be prepared to meet your maker!"

"I hope she's as pretty as you Rune!" Thatz couldn't help himself on his last comment, it could probably be taken the wrong way but Thatz didn't care; Rune was funny when he was mad. "I just hope she doesn't have your temper." Thatz screamed in horror was Rune pulled out a battle axe out of thin air, and started to swing it above his head.

In a window that over looked the court yard where the Earth Dragon Knight was being hunted down by the Water Dragon Knight, two figures stood.

One figure gave out a deep chuckle. "He sure does act like him." the other figure didn't respond. "You did a good job watching over him, Tetheus."

* * *

There the next chapter. Special thanks to Cosmos of the Sun who helped me get this chapter together. I kept getting stuck at this one part. So you could say without her help I probably wouldn't be post this right now. Lol. Also thanks to every one who has been reviewing! I really, really appreciate it! And to celebrate for getting 50 reviews (which I never thought would happen) you all get jello, its better then cookies because it's colorful, and it bounces! Again thanks to Cosmos and all my reviews! 


	7. Fortune Cookies

Thatz sat in his room nursing the many cuts, and bruises Rune gave him._ It could have been worse,_ he thought._ Rune could have pulled out the huge mallet he always carries around._

"_Oh shut up Earth!" _Thatzyelled at his dragon whose laughter he could hear in his head. "I wonder what would happen if Fire found out it was you who glued his notebook shut." Earth quieted immediately. Thatz was referring to the notebook Fire always carried around with him so he could write to Rath.

**_He deserved it. He kept calling Water and me illiterate. _**Thatz laughed at the Earths response.

Thatz quieted down after a minute or two. It was already late afternoon and Thatz didn't have enough time just to sit in his room and laugh. He needed to figure out why those 'Arinas Knights' had come, along with many other things. "Earth do you think I should tell them?" the Knight asked his dragon.

**_Alfeegi and Kai-stern probably have already figured it out. Well most of it any way. I still think it was a mistake leaving me to guard them, when they came back from the dead._**

"I had to leave you Earth. I've never resurrected someone before. Well I don't think anyone has done that before. I wasn't sure if they would be able to protect themselves from demons or wild animals if any attacked them." Thatz sighed and shifted his position on the floor." I think Tetheus is up to something" Thatz got up from the floor and moved plopped on his bed, but it wasn't long until he got back up and started pacing the length of his room.

_**Why would you think that?**_

"It just seems like he knows those Arinas Knights. Why else would he have offered to show them their rooms? You know Tetheus, he's to quite to just offer to talk to strangers." Thatz sat on a chair and cradled his head in his hands.

**_You have a point. But we can't just jump to conclusions.._**

"Yeah but that's what I have been doing all along isn't it? I had that dream-"

**_Vision_**. Corrected Earth.

"I had a vision dream whatever, about Lykouleon and Rath having this huge battle with Nadil and that they needed all the help they can get. Then I had another dream-"

_**Vision**_

"Whatever! About bringing Kai-stern and Alfeegi back. So I then decide that's what I'm really supposed to do without even considering the fact that it could all be a dream. Then I practically travel the world finding out how I'm supposed to do that. Mean while I'm trying to keep every one from not learning these things which isn't exactly easy. It's too hard to leave for three months and tell Rath and Rune I wasn't doing anything. And now those knights just decide to poof up out of no where. Which just complicated things even more." Thatz was frantically pacing the room babbling to Earth and trying to get his head straight.

**_Maybe the Knights are here to help you? _**Earth never understood how his master automatically thought everyone was out to give him a hard time. Maybe that's what happens when you live on the streets your whole life. Earth sat perfectly still, his eyes following his anxious master as he went from one end of the room to another.

"How are they supposed to help me? I sure as heck don't know any one named Isaac."

**_Maybe you're Isaac?_**

"The Prince of Arinas?" Thatz let out a bitter snicker." I was a thief, Earth. I don't think a country would want their ruler to be a kleptomaniac. Plus the only memories I have of my life as a child before I lived on the streets, was running errands for this woman who was old enough to be my mother."

**_Master you found a way to resurrect people. For centuries people have talked about how the people of Arinas had great power. That is why the Wizard took over it. So he could obtain the power you have. What greater power is there if it is not bringing back the dead._** Earth knew Thatz was just tired which is why he was getting so worked up.

"Maybe I just got lucky. Or I don't know. Why me Earth? I was perfectly happy stealing stuff from people and running away from the authorities. Instead I'm trying to figure out how to save Rath and Lykouleon at the same time from that stupid curse Nadil put on them."

**_Maybe you should try looking on the bright side? _**Thatz glared at the dragon who glared back. Reluctantly Thatz sighed and tried finding the 'bright side'.

"Well if I hadn't become a Dragon Knight I would never had met you. Rune would have no one to prevent stealing money from Lord Lykouleon. And I get all the free food I could want. Well when Alfeegi and Rune aren't trying to tell me to stop eating so much because I'll put the Dragon Lord in ruins. Plus I would still be a wanted criminal." Thatz sat back down into the chair that was in the corner of the room and was starting to settle down, to Earth's relief.

"Maybe I should just run away or something." Earth rolled its eyes.

**_You're not a little kid any more master._**

"Yeah but being little is so much easier. You just give someone the sad face and they'll help you out." There was a long uncomfortable silence. A silence that Earth decided to break.

**_Remember that story you told me about one of your first thefts? _**Earth didn't wait for his master's reply.**_ You snuck into a Lords home and tried to take one of his gold plates._**

"Yeah I remember. Actually that Lord would become a mayor later on in life and visit Lord Lykouleon. And that's why I didn't go greet him when that bell rang." Thatz threw himself on his bed.

_**So you didn't think that the bell was meant for another lunch?**_

"No, but I did go to the kitchen. Second lunch or not I was still hungry."

Earth rolled its eyes again and continued on with the story.**_ So when you were trying to get away when one of the guards spotted and caught you . You told me it would have been smarter for you to wait and hide until the guard passed before you made a brake for it._**

"Yeah so what's your point Earth? I should steal on of the Dragon Lords plates and hide with it?' Thatz was rubbing the scar on his arm. The scar that, that Lord had given him as punishment.

**_No, I'm telling you to wait and maybe try to keep attention away from yourself. Let the others figure the situation out for them selves._**

"Did you get that off of a fortune cookie?" Thatz narrowed his eyes in suspicion

_**No.**_

"You did!" Thatz ran over to his dresser and picked up a narrow strip of paper that was on top." It says right here. Today is a good day to lay low. Don't draw any attention to yourself. If you have any big news it is best to keep it to yourself for now and let others figure the situation out for them selves! "When Thatz was done reciting the words off of the paper he pointed an accusing finger at the Earth Dragon."Earth I can't believe you would do something like this!" Thatz couldn't help but smile." And all of this time I thought Dragons were wise!"

_**Sometimes we need help.**_

"I am shocked Earth. I never knew you to plagiarize. What would the Dragon Lord say? What about Fire and Water? How are you going to live with yourself!" Thatz couldn't keep the laughter in any more and was rolling on the floor before he knew it.

**_It's getting late and I'm going to sleep. _**Earth announced sounding rather annoyed. The dragon walked over to Thatz bed curled him self into a ball and fell asleep, on top of one of his masters pillows. **Good night.**

"Night...fortune stealer." Thatz ran out of the room when Earth started to growl at him.

Tetheus hadn't seen him in many years. In fact he hadn't seen him since the King of Arinas had given him the mission of finding and protecting his son and only heir.

He had crows feet at the end of his eyes, his flaming red hair was slightly graying, but he was still them same old Tom he had known all those years ago. The two walked down the corridors in silence, which was odd considering the fact Tetheus was supposed to be giving him a tour of the castle. That was the excuse of not having the other knights come to anyway.

"How do you think he'll take it?" Tom asked they both knew who the he was.

"You never know with him. He isn't even aware of the fact, probably hasn't even figured it out yet." Tetheus continued walking with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"So he has no clue? No memories what so ever?"

"Not that I know of. He's more guarded then people believe." This was a fact Tetheus himself was only starting to realize.

"And he has mastered the ability?" Tetheus knew Tom wouldn't talk about anything else until the facts were straight.

"He already brought two back."

"Two already!" Toms stopped in the hallway and gawked at him. He expected one but two was remarkable. Most of the Arinas Kings ruled without resurrecting one!

"Is that really so surprising?" Tetheus kept walking not seeing the point in stopping when they would just start again.

Tom caught up and thought for a moment. "No it isn't. He is a lot like his father in just about every aspect. Well except for thievery, and his amazing appetite you have told me about. But still will he be able to perform" The dragon officer caught him off.

"Yes he should be able to." Tetheus didn't want to think about that right now. The consequences of what Thatz had to do were to upsetting. Even for some one who was as unattached from emotions as Tetheus.

"When do we tell him?" the Arinas Knight asked after another short pause. "Iss- Thatz I mean. I always forget that's what he goes by here." he said the last part more to himself then to Tetheus.

"I don't know. Whenever we find him. Thatz is being more careful around people now. I'm also pretty sure you and your knights didn't make that any better. So be prepared."

"What ever happened to the kings' adviser who was supposed to watch him until you came?" Tom asked changing the subject a bit.

"Jacob? I can take you to see him. He went under cover as a bar owner who goes by the name Master."

"Master?" Tom asked with his eyebrows raised.

Tetheus could practically hear what Tom was thinking." He didn't need to change his name. He thought it would be 'cool' to have people call him that. That is what he told me anyway."

"He was always an interesting person." Tom remarked with a laugh.

"If that's what you want to call it."

"Well let's go see this master fellow! Maybe we'll get some free beer!" Tom was laughing so hard he had trouble breathing. Tetheus on the other hand was still as silent as ever.

"You haven't changed one bit have you?"

"Nope, not at all!"

Soory it took so long to update. I hope this chapter wasn't one big statement of stuff you already knew. Oh, and review to! lol I didn't mean to rhyme.


	8. Less Than Graceful Escapes

Rath sometimes hated Thatz. He wasn't sure why but sometimes he just did. Maybe it was because the happy go lucky thief was almost free to come and go as he pleased; while Rath caused uproar in the castle when he disappeared for two minutes. That's why Rath liked the night, everyone else was asleep and he could vanish, if only for the night.

Tonight Rath's destination was Master's pub. All he had to do was silently creep past the elf's room and he would be scot free, which was a hard thing to do when elf's have a heightened sense of hearing. Also having this elf in particular being paranoid did not help Rath. But Rath was determined to get out of this castle, even if he ended up seriously injured, caused by Runes mallet. It was a risk he had to take and was willing to take.

As Rath skulked past the Water knights' room, he; with as much grace that an heir to Lykouleon's throne should contain, he tripped on his untied shoe lace. A loud thud sounded throughout the corridor making the Fire Knight cringe.

Rath didn't move, he didn't breathe, he just stayed on the floor listening intently for footsteps of people running into the hallway expecting to see some great horror when in fact the only thing they would discover was him, laying face first on the carpeted floor.

Then as Rath had expected, Rune opened his door. The blonde elf didn't say any thing; he just leaned against his door frame staring at his fellow knight.

"Very graceful Rath, I think I give it a ten." Rune smirked. "So where is the part where you sneak past my door undetected? I think I missed it." Rune had to admit he was having fun. It was not every day Rath told Rune he was sneaking out. Granted this wasn't the way most people did it, but Rune wasn't complaining.

"What are you going to do? Tell on me?" Rath snapped trying to grain some of his lost dignity.

Rune didn't say anything. He just watched Rath pick himself off of the floor and dust himself off. "Nah, that stopped working when you were five, but if your leaving make sure to show Lykouleon your performance. I think he'll enjoy it." Rune started laughing.

"Stop it. Your acting like Thatz and Kai-stern, it's disturbing." Rath began walking away, knowing Rune would follow.

"What do you expect? It's the middle of the night and believe it or not some of us do need sleep."

Rath snorted in reply, Rune never slept. The ancient blonde was always up worrying about something, or he was filing papers and doing something with numbers. In short, Rune was trying to juggle his responsibilities as the Water Knights and Alfeegi's job at the same time. "Rune you're an elf, sleep isn't even in your vocabulary."

The two continued to walk down the hallways in complete and total silence. This was just fine with Rath, because he didn't want to talk to Rune right now. In fact he just wanted to go to Masters Pub by himself and have a few drinks before sunrise. Although if Rune insisted on following Rath, Rath could do nothing about it without causing a castle wide disturbance that would surely end up with Rath in intensive care, curtsey of Runes giant bone mashing mallet Thatz had nicknamed 'Doom Bringer'.

"What did you say Rath?" immediately Rath froze. Was he speaking out loud without realizing it? If he was, Rath had a feeling he was going to be running for his life all night.

"Uhhhh, nothing?"

"Are you sure? I could have sworn I heard something." Rune stopped, intently listening to his surroundings. "It's coming from down there." Rune walked down the indicated corridor and stopped as he came to its end. Now Rath too could hear the people who were talking, and from the sounds of it there could possibly be only two meters away, if that.

"How do you think he'll take it? Rune knew that voice; it belonged to one of the Arinas Knights.

"You never know with him. He isn't even aware of the fact, probably hasn't even figured it out yet."

Rune listened to the conversation in silent horror. He knew that people plotted against the Dragon Lord every day, but most of the so called 'master plans' were never carried out, or they failed, really failed. This on the other hand had taken Rune by surprise, Lykoulean's own Secretary of Security was plotting against. Things couldn't get much worse, the Secretary of state has to know every side entrance and secret passage way that the Dragon Lords castle contains. Would he be able to do his job otherwise?

"He was always an interesting person." Rune heard the Arinas knights laugh.

"If that's what you want to call it." Came the monotone reply with a touch of sarcasm.

"Well let's go see this master fellow! Maybe we'll get some free beer!" Rune didn't dare move until the two, one laughing and one stoic,were out of the corridor and far away from there hiding place.

"Holy shit Rune."Rath exclaimed. "What do we do?"

"I have no idea."

"Do we tell him?"

"No, that won't be a good idea." Rune crossed his arms and started pacing.

"Why not! He's going to find out anyway!"

"Because Rath this isn't any of our business. If you have not come to realize yet that we have no idea who Thatz is now. None what-so-ever, Rath right now he could be anybody. This could be a conspiracy to overthrow Lykouleon, and Tetheus is in it. Or could be... I don't know!"

"Well then what do you suggest we do?" snapped Rath.

"It all makes so much sense now! "Rune slapped a hand to his forehead.

"…It does?"

"I can't believe I was so stupid!" the elf hissed

"Can you put that in writing?" the fire knight long gave up the idea of even trying to follows Runes train of thought.

"This explains why Thatz is absent for long periods of time! And why he's been acting so odd!"

"It does? I don't know Rune; I think if anyone can eat three whole turkeys in one sitting they are more then odd." Rath was rather fond of that memory of the Earth Knight. Alfeegi's combined expression of shock and horror would always continue to give him endless amusement.

Rune wasn't even listening to his fellow knight. "We have to follow them." the blonde stated before he raced down the corridor leaving Rath to follow.

It was a bad night for business people were leaving faster then they were coming, and the people that were coming right now had a tendency of not ordering anything. Even this nights designated cloaked stranger was disappointing Master because they had stopped ordering drinks long ago, proving that not all hidden cloaked people ordered lots of ale. Now the person whoever they were, was just sitting there thinking God knows what. Master considered kicking the person out, but considering the fact anonymous cloaked people tended to have weapons…he decided against it.

Just as Master was considering taking his chances with the cloaked stranger and going home, Tetheus entered the building with someone's arm draped across his shoulders.

"My, my, Tetheus why didn't you tell me that you switched teams?" the stranger laughed so hard he almost chocked on his own mirth.

"Says the person who doesn't even recognize his own partner in crime." the Black Dragon Officer sat on one of the bars many large rickety stools, and waited for the on coming catastrophe. It began in his opinion too for, Tom didn't even wait for his friend to get comfortable in his seat before he started.

"Jacob! I shall be desolate if you do not remember me!" Tom declared drawing his hand to his chest.

"How could I forget you my love! I have been counting the days in hope that I may one day see your face again!" the bartender extended his arm to the Arinas Knight as if were reaching for him.

"I too have been counting the days, no the minutes until this very moment! We need not wait any longer!"

There was a long eerie pause in which the few people in the bar stared in shock at the three men, and headed towards the door each some muttering about 'forgotten appointments", and "errands" that they had suddenly remembered, even though it was twelve o'clock at night.

"All right!" the two said in unison while high-fiving each other and laughing.

"You two really are idiots. If your going to be doing that in public at least give me time to pretend that I don't know you."

"Nice to see you haven't changed too much while I was away _Master._ " Tom laughed as he sat on a stool next to his friend.

"You're just jealous that you didn't think of the name first." Master grinned.

"Really now?" And what would make you think that?" Tom raised an eyebrow.

"I knew bringing you two together would be a mistake."

Rune and his fellow Knight snuck into the bar, hopefully undetected. Rune begged an unknown high power for Rath not to mess this up like he did with his previous escape. Their targets didn't show any sign that they knew more people were present; even so, Rune didn't remove the hood of his light weight forest green cloak. The elf sat in his chair as if was made of glass Rath on the other hand sat in the chair next to him leaning backwards, the hood of his own cloak slipping back a few times.

"Rath! Do you want them to see us?" Rune whispered harshly, he couldn't see his friends face but could swear Rath rolled his eyes.

"Okay! Now to business." Tom clapped his mug against the bars wooden surface as if he were calling the attention of a court room instead of his friends. "As you all know," the knight began and a serious air fell about the trio, "We are called here to discuss Drageens' future. Dark confusing times are ahead of us and we need a plan, sending our Dragon Knights to blindly fight their way through this is not the answer." Tom nodded to Tetheus who remained seated.

"Queen Raseleane is unable to have children to become heirs of Lord Lykouleon, we all know the reason why." Master nodded as he remembered the terrible thing that Nadil had done to poor Raseleane. "Lykouleon is ill, I suspect he's even dying. Rath his only heir is also ill with the curse that the Demon Lord has placed on him. In order for Nadil to die...

(MoonSeaEarth gets kicked off computer and control is given to Requiem of the Lost. Requiem: sorry about that but she just wouldn't finish the sentence, so I'll be writing the rest of this chapter.)

...In order for Nadil to die his soul must be removed from Rath."

Rune and Rath both froze. Nadil's soul was inside Rath? Rune felt like banging his head against the table. First, Tetheus starts plotting something, there's something strange about Thatz...well, stranger, and now Nadil's soul was in Rath. This was just a wonderful night.

The elf looked up at his friend only to see Rath's crestfallen face. "Rath..." he whispered but jumped and nearly screamed when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder.

Turning around the Water Knight saw Tetheus, Tom, and Master standing behind him. "Um, hi?"

OOOOO

Thatz yawned. Why was he awake again? He really had no idea. He wanted to go back to bed but he knew there was something he had to do, now what was it? "What was it? What was it? What was it?" he repeated smacking his hand against his forehead each time.

You know your ruining your brain by doing that Earth commented as he landed on his master's shoulder. And I really don't think that it can take much more

"Why you!" Thatz shouted jumping after the dragon when it flew into the air to avoid him. "GET Back...here..." A loud thus sounded though out the room as Thatz's body hit the floor.

Earth landed beside his master, worried. Sure Thatz slept a lot but he didn't just randomly fall down and start snoring, except for that one time...

Earth hissed as someone stepped from the shadows and stood next to Thatz's unresponsive body. "That was easier than I thought." Earth hissed again and flew at the demon.

Fedelta growled lightly before swatting the dragon away. Earth hit a tree and was stunned. "Great, now I just have to get you back to Lord Nadil," he said to the sleeping Earth Knight.

"Stupid fire rat." And then the two were gone.

look at that!An update! Now lets see if anyone is still reading this story…..lol. Normally this is the part were I explain the lack of update and say something funny…but I don't want to.lol SO REVIEW! And s'mores you shall be rewarded with.

And remember if you come to a fork in the road…pick it up!

p.s. sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. I had a few people read it but they dislike proofreading as much as I do.


	9. Chapter 9

After trying to write a decent author note for the past twenty minutes I've decided that I can't accomplish the impossible, hahaha. Meaning that author notes suck and everyone hates them, hence why FanFiction has banned them, too bad I never follow the rules, hahaha. For those of you who hate author notes and are about to report me: Just think of this as an update that has nothing to do with the story. There! Problem solved! lol

Any-dang-way I've decided that I'm going to rewrite this story, but you know I'm actually going to rewrite it, instead of just saying I'm going to ,so the few people who do read my stories don't stalk me disguised as bushes waiting for the opportune moment to hit me in the head with a bag of angry kittens.

I really think this story can be good I just have to work at it, instead of posting chapters that I wrote in Latin class (that's probably why the spelling and grammar is always so messed up) when I was half distracted by trying to learn a language that's dead for a reason (hahaha. I laugh every time I say that. The magnitude of my hatred for that class cannot be measured by any SI unit mankind has concocted).

I'm going to take this story down in a few months probably around October and November. I'll keep the status of the revised version of The Prince of Arinas on my bio. To get to it just click my penname at the top of the screen and scroll down all the random stuff I wrote until you get to the bottom., there It'll be. I'm not going to give a definite date of when I'll post the new story; I tend to put things off when I have a deadline. Just know I WILL write and finish this story if it's the second to last thing I do. The last is being hit by a bag of kittens that sends me to the under world.lol

Tootels!

MoonSeaEarth


End file.
